


High School Madness

by Fanfic_Fanatic_Forever



Series: High School Bluh [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_Fanatic_Forever/pseuds/Fanfic_Fanatic_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Final settling down from your move to New Jersey, it's now time to attend the local school 'Roosterteeth high'. Let's hope the school doesn't ruin your new life in America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is only short because if no one is interested ill write it but not post it to avoid clogging up the tags.

This is going to suck, you love your new family and all but do you really need to go to school?

What are you even going to learn that will help you in the future, you already know you want to become a photographer.

"Gavin! Get down here its almost time to set off for school, you don't want to be late for your first day do you?"

No you don't, if your going to try and fit in the first thing you need to do is make sure you don't get lost in first period like a right old mong.

“I'll be down in a second mum! I'm just getting dressed.”

As you wiggle into your skinny jeans and pull your Halo t-shirt on over your head, you can already tell that your not going to enjoy today.

You just hope you can make some friends who aren't crack heads with no taste in video games.


	2. First Day, Oh!

"Now may we all welcome Gavin Free, we all wish he enjoy his time in Roosterteeth High."

Jesus, did they really need to go and introduce you to the whole student body. As you walked down off the stage to the nearest seat, you could feel every pair of eyes on you.

"Ok, so now that's over, please remember that from lunch time Friday no more lessons will take place for the rest of the day, you should all know this is because of the football match with our rival school so wish the whole team luck."

Great, not only is this your first week and everybody in the school knows your name now there's going to be a football match where people probably expect you to attend and socialise! 

As the headmaster droned on you managed to tune him out, you began thinking of the day that lay ahead and how not to make yourself seem like an idiot on the first day.

As you slowly stood up after watching the large room empty for a minute you felt a tap on your shoulder from behind.

“Hey Gavin! Do you need showing around?”

You turn around to see a blonde girl who was about the same height as you maybe slightly taller. She sent a smile at you expectantly, as you opened your mouth to speak she beat you to it.

“Oops my names Barbara, I saw you sitting here by yourself and wanted to come say hi.”

Well, that turned out better than expected. 

“Well hi then Barbara, you already know my name but I guess you could help me figure out where I'm even meant to be bloody going.”

You could practically see her vibrate as you spoke, when you finished she blurted out

“you're British!"

You where about to let out a sarcastic reply something along the lines of 'oh I never knew' or 'wow so smart, she can tell the difference between nationalities' when she continued on to say

"Your accent is nice, it suits you!”

Well today your getting a lot of surprises.

“Thanks, so how about helping me figure out where I'm meant to be on this map?”


	3. Fitting In

As you and Barbara walked round the school to your next class, you where both delighted to find you shared the majority of your lessons.

“so Gavin, do you have any interests?”

You could only really think of a couple to tell her

“I really like to play video games, my favourites Halo though.”

You looked to your side just in time to see Barbara's face light up like a Christmas tree, you both slowly came to a stop in  the middle of the busy hallway as Barbara practically squealed and replied

“I love Halo, what's your favourite one? No no what's your favourite game type?”

You let out a giggle at Barbara's antics and began to answer her questions.

“My favourite one is probably the new one Halo 4 and my favourite game type… umm it's so hard to choose... probably team slayer?”

Barbara launched herself at you wrapping her arms around your chest laughing.

“Me to!”

You began to notice the halls emptying of other students and stepped up your pace to get to class before you would be late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a bit of trouble figuring out what type of character Michael should be my ideas where either a;
> 
> jock
> 
> average student
> 
> trouble maker


	4. Class Begins

You both arrived at class just on time as Barbara took her swat you walked up to the teacher.

“Oh you must be the new student I was told about, Gavin wasn't it?”

Well at least this teacher seems nice

“Yeah it's Gavin, I was just wondering where I'm meant to sit?”

The teacher looked away from you to search the classroom, she seemed to find a seat if you where to judge by the look on her face

“There seems to be only one seat available, I hope you don't mind.”

You turned round to look at the rest of the class who where quietly talking amongst them self's.

“That seat at the back is the one available, if there are any problems please let me know and I'm sure I could try and solve it.”

As you trod your way to the back of the class everyone quietened down, you presumed to start the lesson. You practically threw yourself down on the seat and turned to face the teacher, ready to begin your first class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a definite that Michael will be introduced in he next chapter so no more waiting for that then


	5. First Impressions

As the teacher finished explaining what you would be doing this lesson you felt a tap on your shoulder from the right, you turned to see a boy, he started speaking with an obviously foul mouth.

“Hey do you have a pen I can borrow? I fuckin left mine somewhere and forgot it.”

You where about to tell him to find some manners and then you might consider but he continued on to say

“Shit, I forgot to say please.”

Well you guess that's as good as your going to get.

“Sure, just let me get one out my bag.”

As you bent down and started to shuffle though you bag you heard him mumble

“Thank fuck, your a life saver. Wait, where are my manners, my names Michael what's yours?”

You let yourself giggle at his boisterous personality.

“My names Gavin, and here's your pen.”

You stretched out your arm to place the pen on his desk. As you finally got a good look at his face and you had to admit he was quite good looking. Yeah yeah you're both dudes, you knew you where gay since you turned 14, you may not care but some people would.

As you both turned back to the lesson you couldn't help but wonder when's something bad gonna finally ruin your day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know you can request short fics on my tumblr it's just http://www.fanfic-fanatic-forever.tumblr.com just pop me and ask


	6. New Locker

As you got up after finishing the lesson you waved goodbye to Michael and walked out the door.  
“Hey Gavin do you need to show you to your locker?”  
Barbara suddenly appeared at your side, she slung her arm round your shoulder and looked at you expectantly.   
“Yeah that would be nice so I can put away all this junk."  
Barbara smiled as you passed over your locker number, looking down at it for a second.  
“Cool that's really close to my locker and on the way to our next lesson!”  
Barbara began to guide you in the right direction and you both walked swaying side to side. As you both stopped at what you presumed to be your locker, Barbara pointed at locker 632.  
“This one, it's all yours.”  
You reached your hand out to begin to enter your code.  
“All mine Huh.”


	7. Crushes And New Friends

As the school day dragged on you found some new friends known as Lindsay, Kara and Arryn. Barbara introduced you all when lunch time rolled round, you all sat at a table sharing interests, crushes and what'd just happening in your lives in general.

“So Gavin you got your eye on anyone?”

You felt your cheeks heat up at just the thought Kara just put in your head, you began to stutter ot a reply.

“N-no why would you think that?”

All the girls let out little giggles as your obvious shyness. 

“There are a lot of cute guys in this school and I'm pretty sure someone already has his eye on you.”

Well if your blush wasn't obvious before there was no way you could miss it now.

“Who in the right mind would bloody have his eye on me?”

You could basically feel the smirks that graced their faces as Arryn replied

“Oh Gavin so innocent and oblivious, you have to find out on your own we can't tell you!”

As you began to pout you ponder 'Who likes me? Is it someone I've talked to or just another face in the crowded hallway' you guess you'll find out sooner or later

 

End Of Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of the intro in the next part ill be making the chapters longer and hopefully better in quality but we'll see won't we


End file.
